Mistress Tori
by Flyhigh21
Summary: (Partnership with selbel143) Jade has now officially given herself to her mistress. She is under her command and will live with her forever. As whatever Tori wants her to be. Includes age play, diapering, and spanking. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Jade did not expect this.

Not at all.

After the loss of her parents, Jade decided to quit school, but she knew that her parents wanted her to complete high school. She graduated early during her sophomore year. She didn't have a lot of friends at Hollywood Arts so there was no-one to stop her. Jade found Tori on the internet and because of her depression, she decided to give this mistress/slave life style a try. Tori was twenty-one and seeking a pet. At first it was just sex and Jade barely ever spoke, Tori made Jade come out of her shell and she appreciated Jade's beauty and obedience.

After a year, Tori and Jade loved each other very much and Jade grew to be a perfect pet to Tori. Tori has now offered Jade to live with her in her new house in London forever but she's under Tori's command and will be whatever Tori wants for a year until they get married. Jade accepted because she wants to be with her lover/mistress forever.

But, she was not ready for what Tori had in mind

_Flashback:_

_"I never told you this, but, I know you're curious about why I never started a family. You know that I love kids so much. After a small pause, she took a small breath. "The truth is, I can't have kids. I made some bad choices when I was younger. Which I'd rather not talk about, but now I have you. Now, we will only do this five days a week but during those five days you'll be my baby girl" Tori said. Jade knows better than to fight it ,but she isn't happy at all. This isn't what she wants._

_"It will be hard for you at first, but you'll soon find yourself enjoying this role. You'll be about two years old, you can only talk like a toddler. Unless, I give you permission to be a big girl. You'll wear diapers and pull-ups, you'll sleep in a crib for now on but if you're a big girl and you sleep in your crib, you'll get a toddler bed"Tori told her happily as she tenderly kissed the side of Jade's head. _

_"You won't fight me or you will be punished and put in timeout. You know what I mean. Depending on what you do you'll be treated as a big girl or a child. You can eat on your own and you can use the bathroom on your own; sometimes. This should be fun for both of us and its also a good exercise. Do you understand?" Tori said with a much more stern tone. _

_"Yes Tori" Jade said_

_"Yes Mommy" Tori corrected_

_End of Flashback:_

Jade is in her large white crib in her new nursery. She barely slept last night, the diaper on her is uncomfortable and she hates the white unicorn footie pajamas she's dressed in with her hair in a tight bun. Jade sat up when Tori entered the nursery and turned the light on.

"Hey baby girl. What're you doing up?" Tori asked before she kissed Jade's forehead. Jade lifted her arms up to get out.

"No-no-no, you have to stay in there still baby. You want some milk?" Tori asked as she taped Jade's nose.

"No" Jade whined in a high voice. She can still talk but like a toddler would.

"No? But then you get to sit with Mommy. Come on" Tori said as she let the crib bars down and picked up Jade, who's quite light at seventeen. Tori sat Jade down on her lap in the rocking chair before she lifted her shirt and pulled one of her breasts out. Now, Jade has seen Tori's breasts many times, but what she's trying to do is just confusing her.

"Come on baby, its yummy. Try it" Tori said "I promise. Its good, Mommy tried it" Jade ignored Tori. As much as she's curious she's not giving into this. Tori sighed as she squeezed her breast making some of the milk squirt right on Jade's face. Jade whined and wiped her face which made most of the milk end up on her lips. Tori smiled when Jade licked it off.

"See. It's yummy" Tori said. Tori's right her milk is very sweet even sweeter than real milk.

"Good girl" Tori said when Jade latched on and slowly began to drink. Tori unzipped the front of Jade's pajamas and checked her diaper.

"You're still dry. You shouldn't hold in your pee baby" Tori said

"If you were wet right now, I would've let you go use the potty like a big girl, but you want to be stubborn" Tori pressed down on Jade's pelvis and Jade kicked at her. Tori smacked her thigh causing Jade to choke on the milk, but she kept drinking the milk Tori was giving her.

"You kick at Mommy again and you'll get a spanking" Tori responded. Tears pricked Jade's eyes as Tori continued to press on her pelvis and her bladder slowly let go which caused her to wet the diaper. Jade unlatched from Tori and began to cry. She doesn't like this at all and she's still tired.

"Oh don't cry baby. Its' going to be okay. You're supposed to do that" Tori said as she fixed her shirt and laid Jade on the floor before going to get supplies.

"You're okay" Tori said, as she put the supplies down next to Jade and took off her pajamas leaving Jade there in her sports bra and diaper. Tori untapped Jade's diaper and slipped it off her before getting wipes. Jade stopped crying as soon as she felt Tori wipe over her clit a few times. Tori had no intention of pleasuring Jade, so, when she noticed what Jade was thinking, she spanked Jade's bottom three times. Jade is already upset, so the spanking made her mad and because she already has the tears, she began to cry again louder.

"Oh baby, I don't think you had a good sleep" Tori said as she took Jade's sports bra off.

"Mommy doesn't like hearing you cry. What do you want? You want to take your bath with Mommy?" Tori asked.

"Yes!" Jade cried as Tori helped her sit up and then lifted her up into her arms.

"Yes Mommy" Tori corrected

"Yes Mommy" Jade sniffed as Tori walked her to her master bedroom where a bath is already set up in the large bathroom. Tori rubbed Jade's bare back before she checked the water.

"Okay baby, you can get in" Tori said as she sat Jade in the warm water before she undressed herself and sat got in the tub behind Jade and let Jade lean on her chest.

"You're going to meet the other babies today" Tori informed as she rubbed Jade's back

"We're going to have some pancakes for breakfast would you like that?" Tori said as she took the conversation elsewhere. Jade nodded and wiped her eyes. After Tori washed Jade she wrapped her in a towel and carried her to their room after she put her robe on. After Tori put Jade in a pull-up, she dressed Jade to match her in a pink sweat suit with her hair in two French braids with pink ribbons. She's not doing the baby clothes with Jade.

She carried Jade to the kitchen where the maids prepared them breakfast and sat Jade in the booster seat. "Okay baby girl, eat your food" Tori said and she buckled Jade in.

"Sam is going to bring little Carly who's two just like you and Alex is bringing Cat tonight for a sleepover and she's two too" Tori said "Maybe you'll learn something. And you'll be nice to the girls or Mommy will spank you" Tori sat Jade on the couch in the living in front of the television with Lion King playing.

"Mommy has to get ready for our guests, you sit here and watch what mommy put on for you. If you change the channel, mommy's going to punish you" Tori said sternly

"Okay" Jade said Jade looked at the baby movie playing in front of her and frowned. This is ridiculous, but she really doesn't want to get spanked again so she stayed put until Tori came back with some toys and put them all over the living room. When the door bell rang, Tori put Jade on her hip.

"You be a good girl during your playdate" she said, before she opened the door and Sam walked in with Carly behind her. Carly has on a pink button up coat on with black leggings and a white puffy skirt.

"Hi!" Carly said. Carly's really seventeen like Jade but she's adjusted well to this life with her Mistress.

"Hi sweetie. Are you happy to have a play date with Jade?" Tori asked

"Yeah!" Carly said as she ran in with her mommy.

"Carly, don't run" Sam said "This must be Jade. Hi honey" she said. Jade waved and laid her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori kissed her forehead.

"She's didn't have the best morning" Tori said as she rubbed Jade's back

"Oh we have those moments too" Sam said, as Tori sat Jade down on the floor with Carly before she and Sam began to chat.

"How old are you?" Carly asked as she took her coat off

"Sevente- Two" Jade said

"I'm two too!" Carly said as she played with her pig tails and squirmed around.

"I'm bored" Jade said as she looked around the house "We should-"

"Carly are you wet? Come here let me check you" Sam said from the couch as she waved Carly over. Carly obediently went to Sam and Jade crawled onto the couch next to Tori before laying her head in her lap.

Tori rubbed Jade's arms up and down. She wants Jade to get used to this and she hopes she'll look at this lifestyle like Carly does because its not everyday.

"Oh, you did pee" Sam said as she pulled Carly's leggings down from under her skirt after she made Carly face her.

"See how she listens and doesn't fuss?" Tori said to Jade. Jade nodded, she's surprised Carly is listening so well and there isn't a repeat of this morning.

"You need to use the potty more" Sam said as she untapped Carly's pull-up and folded it up before lifting Carly's skirt again and wiping her clean before turning her around to wipe her bottom.

"Why don't you show Carly your room?" Tori asked Jade. Jade nodded and lead Carly to her room after Sam fixed her leggings. Jade closed the door and dropped the baby crap.

"This is my first day and I'm all already tired of this" she said

"I know, she was all like 'you should use the potty more.' When I do say I need to use the toilet, she'll ignore me!" Carly said "At least you don't have to wear dumb baby clothes"

"I think that's because she knows I'll run away or something if she does that to me. She pressed on my pelvis and made me pee this morning" Jade said.

"Sam did that to me once and I cursed her out, but then she spanked me" Carly said "So can we smoke in here?"

"No, but I don't care anymore. I'd love to" Jade said Carly pulled a lighter and pack of cigars from her shirt and handed one to Jade. Tori has a huge rule about not smoking in the house baby or not but Jade really doesn't care right now. Jade and Carly were about two minutes into the their relaxation when Tori and Sam burst into the room.

"Carly! What hell are you doing?" Sam questioned as she grabbed the cigar from Carly's hand.

"Sa-Mommy I was-"

"Yeah, save it for when we get home" Sam said as she jerked Carly up and smacked her bottom three times. Jade and Tori watched as Sam all but dragged Carly out of the house.

"Jade, get over here now!" Tori said sternly. Jade put her cigar down before walking to Tori.

"It was a mistake-" Jade started before Tori smacked her bottom hard "You know the rules!" Tori said.

"Sorry" Jade said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Let's go" Tori said

Tori said as she pointed to the door. Jade walked out into the hallway, before stopping and looking back at Tori with a very pitiful look on her face.

Tori didn't allow smoking she hated it. It was one rule that she would never bend on, it was set in stone. She looked at Jade, who had stopped and stared at her. She understands Jade has an addiction but they're dealing with that together.

With stiff movements, she walked over to Jade and grabbed her upper arm, before taking her downstairs to the punishment room.

Tori dragged Jade over to the spanking bench, it was Jade hated the spanking bench, it always caused a pit in her stomach to set. Tori grabbed a hold of Jade's pants and slid them off in one motion.

"Lift up your foot" Tori said in a icy tone as she waited for Jade to listen. When she realized that Jade wasn't going to listen to her, she reached behind and gave her a swift smack to Jade thigh, which caused the girl to jump and lift up her foot.

Tori finished taking Jade's pants off completely, she threw them across the room, in her anger, before ripping off one side of the pull up and then the other. Tori grabbed the pull up.

"Bend over." Tori said to Jade as she went to throw away the unused pull up. Jade gave a small sigh, before she went and bent over the spanking bench. When Tori walked back over to where Jade was, she started to lock Jade's legs and arms down to keep her from moving.

"Mommy please don't-"

"I don't want to hear it Jade!" Tori before she moved over to the implement cabinet, she roamed over the many implements she owned before her eyes fell on her beloved cane. She gripped the hand of the cane, she went back to Jade, and brought the cane down in the air, causing a loud 'whooshing' sound to resound in the room.

The minute that Jade heard the 'whooshing' sound the emptiness in her stomach worsened. She tensed as the cane was tapped against her bare bottom.

"I'm so angry with you right now, Jade" Tori said as she raised the cane high above her head and brought it down upon Jade's bottom. Jade instantly felt the incredibly horrible sting the cane produced. Tori to a step closer to Jade, before running her hand over the rising welt that was starting to appear on Jade's bottom. Jade felt Tori's hand run over the welt and she bit her bottom lip.

Tori reared her hand and brought her hand down on Jade's butt five times before quickly stepping back and bringing the cane down twice in a row. Jade gasped quietly as she bit further into her lip.

"You know the rules. What's one of the rules that I hate being broken?" Tori said as she brought the cane down on the lower part of Jade's bottom. Jade squealed as she felt the cane again.

"Smoking!" Jade exclaimed as she was promoted with yet another stroke of the cane.

"Yes, I hate smoking. You knew this since day one that I don't tolerate smoking in this house!" Tori said as she gave Jade four strokes of the cane in a rapid session. Jade closed her eyes tightly as she grit her teeth together.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson?" Tori asked as she gave the girl a small tap on the butt with the cane.

"Yes!" Jade yelled out as she was yet again smacked hard.

"Well, I don't think you are. You have yet to say sorry to me for breaking a rule" Tori said, she caned Jade again and again.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Jade whined as she threw her head back. The pain was becoming unbearable, the fire in her butt was burning more then ever.

"I don't think you are, you're only saying sorry because I prompted you to say so" Tori shot back.

"Now, you're going to count the rest of these strokes I'm giving you" Tori said as she rested the cane on Jade's bottom. Jade tensed up and waited for the stroke of the cane, which didn't take to long. The cane was brought down quickly and the pain rippled through Jade's whole bottom.

"One!" Jade cried out and caned again without any rest.

"Two!" She said as she tried to bring her hand back to cover her burning butt, but only to remember that she was cuffed down, she whimpered as Tori caned her again.

"Three!" Jade whined as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Tori kept bring down the cane again and again, forgetting about checking on how Jade was holding up.

"F-fifty-six!" Jade sobbed, the cries were louder then ever, Tori brought the cane up high above her head, she was about to bring the cane down again, but she stopped and listened for a split second.

The crying was absolutely heartbreaking, she all but dropped the cane and went to unlock Jade's arms and legs. Jade cried as loud as she ever had, just like a real toddler would. She's upset not only with herself for upsetting Tori but she's in pain. Tori's never gone that far with a punishment before. She hurt her.

When Jade was unlocked, Tori scooped the girl up into her arms, and carried her upstairs to the main floor of the house.

"Sorry!" Jade cried as she leaned her head onto Tori's shoulder. Tori felt the wet mess of tears and snot on her shoulder and inwardly cringed, she lifted Jade's head off of her shoulder. The sight was gross, but Tori knows she's going to take care of it.

Jade's face was almost a pinkish color and had tears running down her cheek, mixing with snot that was running out of her nose, which was mixed with some drool when Jade tried to wipe her face.

It wasn't a pleasant sight, but Tori took Jade into the bathroom, she set Jade down on her feet. Tori noticed how Jade kept on looking at the toilet.

"Go potty. Mommy will wipe you when you're done" Tori said. Jade still sobbing sat on the toilet and let go of the pee she had been holding in since breakfast.

Tori wiped Jade down when she finished and helped her stand. "Shh, you're okay. Mommy's right here" Tori said as she gave Jade a small pat on the back as she grabbed a washcloth before wetting it down with water. She started to wash off her face. Tori gently started to wash the snot, tears, and drool that covered Jade's face.

When Tori finished with the clean up, she rung out the washcloth, before rinsing it with cold water again. She turned back to Jade as she folded the washcloth into a small square, she put it up tenderly against one of Jade's blue-green eyes to relieve the heaviness and tired feeling that was caused by the crying.

"Now doesn't that feel better? I bet it does" Tori cooed as she took the cloth away and taking Jade's hand, before going into the nursery. Jade had some what calmed down by then, but her tears were not going to stop soon.

"Stay right here" Tori said as she handed Jade the washcloth and took out a small blanket, before folding it out on the floor.

"Now, you can come here" Tori said as she motioned for Jade to come to her, which Jade did. Tori helped Jade lay down, before getting a diaper for Jade. Tori slid the diaper under Jade's welted and sore bottom, which caused Jade to whine and whimper out in protest.

"You're okay" Tori cooed as Jade continued to cry, she started to rub Jade's stomach, just slightly. Tori grabbed some soothing lotion and applied a good amount to Jade's hot bottom, before taping up the diaper. Tori grabbed the washcloth from Jade and lifted the girl up into her arms, before getting up and sitting in the rocking chair.

Tori cradled Jade and started to press the wet cloth to Jade's warm face, trying to get rid of the flush of her face. Jade whimpered, but accepted the cold cloth to face, it was rather soothing. She snuggled closer to Tori and let her take care of her. Tori gave Jade a small smile before rubbing her back. She started to see that Jade's eyes were struggling to stay open.

"It's okay baby. Mommy will be here when you wake up. Just go to sleep" That's all Jade heard, before she fell into a deep sleep. Tori looked down at the sleeping form, she stood up, struggling a little bit, she didn't have Jade's help. She walked over to Jade's crib softly laying her down, hoping not to wake the girl up. She stood there for a second to make sure that Jade wasn't going to wake, when she realized Jade was still fast asleep, she grabbed the washcloth behind her.

Tori sighed, she was physically and emotionally drained, but she still needs to go back downstairs and clean up a bit. She walked back down the stairs, going into the punishment room, she picked up the cane and put it back were it belongs. Tori searched for the pair of pants she threw across the room, she found them on the other side of the room, before folding them up.

She still can't believe she punished Jade like that. Of course Jade deserved it but she used almost all her strength. Jade is going to be sore for a while.

She looked around to make sure everything was in it's respectful place, before walking upstairs and going into her master bedroom. Tori flopped down on her bed and quickly went to sleep herself.

It was Tori who woke up first, it was about mid afternoon when she woke up. She stretched her arms and legs before getting up and popping her back. She went down to Jade's nursery to see if Jade was wake yet. She walked in and saw that Jade was still sleeping, Tori walked over to the crib and let down the railing.

She rubbed Jade's back to slowly wake her up. Jade started to wake up from her sleep and was met with two things. One, the aching pain in her bottom and two, the soft hand that was softly rubbing her back. It was confusing to her, tears started to spring in her eyes Tori noticed and kissed Jade's cheek.

Hi baby. Did you have a good nap?" Tori questioned as she lifted Jade from the crib and set her on her feet.

"Yes" Jade as Tori redressed Jade in her pants.

"Hey can you look at me?" Tori asked dropping the Mommy role for a second

Jade's big blue green eyes met with Tori's brown ones. "I'm sorry" she said and that was all she need to say for Jade to understand before Tori lifted the girl on her hip, walking into the living room to let Jade play with some of the toys that was scattered all around the floor. Jade was sat down on the floor, she looked up at Tori, who leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go on, it's playtime while the maids make us a mid-day lunch" Tori explained, with a small pat to the top of Jade's head. Tori watched as Jade went to one of the musical baby toys that was close to her.

It was a small toy keyboard, Jade pressed on one of the buttons and no sound came out. Jade tried again and was met with the same result. Tori watched as Jade pushed on some of the keys and no sound was played, Jade's eye brows furrowed together.

'Baby" Tori said with a laugh.

"Let's turn it on" Tori said as she took the toy from her and turned on the small on/off switch, before sitting it in front of Jade again. Jade felt stupid, she should've known this. She felt a small blush form on her cheeks.

"What do we say when someone does something nice for you?" Tori questions as she mockingly puts her hand on her hips.

"Thank you" Jade whispers.

"You're welcome, now, stay in this room or you'll be in trouble. Mommy will be back soon" Tori explained, before walking out of the room and going to the kitchen to tell one of her maids what they wanted for their mid-day lunch.

When Tori leaves the room, Jade presses a key and the sound was heard, a small played across her face. She always loved music her whole life. She plays with the toy keyboard, before leaving it there and going to play with something else, when she felt the all to familiar sensation in her bladder. She needed something to take her mind off of it. She soon spotted Tori's phone, that was sitting on the coffee table, she grabbed it and type in the lock code before going to the music and pressing play. Jade wiggled around on the floor, bobbed her head to the music, and hummed along with the chorus.

Tori walked into the room and heard her music playing from her phone, she looked over to see Jade holding her phone and listening to the music. Tori marched over and took the phone from Jade's grasp and turning the music off.

"This is mommy's phone, not a toy for you to play with" Tori scolded, she was reluctant to spank Jade again today. Jade pouted as she music was turned off and the scolding started.

"If you wanted some music to listen to, you should tell mommy" Tori said calmly, as she went over to the stereo and turned on some kid friendly music for Jade to listen to. Jade whined as the room was filled with the song 'the wheels on the bus.' That's not what she wanted to listen to, she glared at nothing. The feeling in her bladder worsening and she began to squirm around. Tori noticed and turned the music off, she already knew what Jade was thinking.

"That's the only type of music you can listen to for now" Tori said as she crouched down in front of Jade and laid her down.

"Let's change your diaper before we go have lunch" Tori said as she pulled off Jade's pants and checked her diaper, she frowned when she found it to be dry.

"Baby, it's very dangerous when you hold in your pee. It can hurt you later, I know you have to go pee. You're not to do this anymore when you feel like you need to go potty then you'll use your diaper, unless I say other wise" Tori informed as she watched Jade squirm in from of her. Tori sat down and held out her arms to Jade.

"Come here" Tori said as Jade crawled into her arms and Tori moved Jade so that she was looking into her eyes.

"We can are going to start out with the easy way and if you can't do that then mommy will have to make you pee like this morning" Tori informed as she started to rub Jade's lower back and looked into her eyes.

"It's going to be fine. Nothings going to hurt you, baby girl. Mommy's got you" Tori said calmly, as she moved Jade's head to lay on her chest. Jade was fighting a battle in her head. Should she go the easy way or the hard way? She couldn't decide, she didn't want to do this. Tori noticed that Jade wasn't going to budge, she tried one more thing, she started to hum a song to Jade. Jade squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to Tori hum before she let her bladder go and she slowly started to wet her diaper. A few small tears fell down Jade cheeks, but Tori was quick to wipe them away.

"It's alright you did so good baby" Tori exclaimed as she patted Jade's back and cradled the teary eyed girl in her lap.

"Okay, let's change you and then we can eat" Tori said happily as she laid Jade down on the floor, she grabbed a pull up and wipes before going back to Jade to change her. She untapped the wet diaper and rolled it up before throwing it away, she then slid the pull up under Jade's bottom and wiped her clean before tapping the pull ups sides up and fixing Jade's pants.

"There, all done. You did so good" She cooed as she lifted Jade to her hip, taking her into the kitchen, there were two baked potato's sitting in front of their seats. Tori sat Jade down in her booster seat. Jade whimpered when her bottom came in contact with the seat.

"Do you want mommy to buckle you in or can you do it by yourself?" Tori question and smiled when Jade pointed to her, she buckled Jade in and handed her a plastic spoon, before taking her seat next to Jade. Jade scooped up some of the baked potato and put it in her mouth, sighing in content. She loved baked potato's, it was one of her favorite foods. She quickly ate all of her food, she looked over at Tori who still had half of her food left and pouted.

"Aw, you still hungry?" Tori gave Jade a fake sympathetic pout.

"Yes Mommy" Jade nodded. Tori unbuckled Jade from her booster seat and sat the girl on her lap before pulling up her shirt and pull out her left breast.

"How about some milkies?" Tori asked as she guided Jade's mouth to her nipple, Jade hesitated but latched on before drinking away.

Tori patted Jade's back softly as she carefully ate the rest of her food, not wanting to get Jade dirty. Jade watched as Tori ate her food, she unlatched and grabbed a hold of Tori's fork before pushing the food into her mouth and ate it. She swallowed and latched back on and kept drinking Tori's milk. Tori rolled her eyes and finished, she sat there and waited until Jade was finished drinking and pulled away. Tori patted Jade's back a few times and Jade burped on the fourth try.

She buried her head into Tori's shoulder and Tori fixed her bra and shirt before she rubbed Jade back soothingly as she maids took away the dirty dishes.

"No need to be embarrassed, baby. Alex and Cat will be really soon, what should who do until then?" Tori asked Jade as she sat Jade between her legs so that Jade was facing away from her. Tori took out the French braids as they were becoming loose and started to braid her hair again. Tori placed the pacifier from the table in Jade's mouth. Jade made a face but didn't spit it out.

"Piano" Jade whined from behind the pacifier as she was uncomfortable sitting on her sore bottom. Tori finished with the bows and stood Jade up and took her hand, taking her into the music room, that held all the instruments. Tori placed Jade beside the piano and sat down at the bench before running her fingers over the keys.

Tori played piano for her little one for almost an hour before she heard the doorbell ring. Jade took her pacifier out of her mouth and handed it to Tori.

"All finished?" Tori asked

"Yes, Mommy." Jade said as Tori picked her up from the floor and walked to the front door and opened it to let the guests inside. Alex is much more into the baby role with Cat than Tori is. She pushed in a large stroller for Cat's tiny body to fit into. Cat's dressed in blue and white puffy dress and there's a pink pacifier in her mouth.

"Hello! Oh you must Jade. You're so beautiful! Look at those eyes!" Alex said as she pushed the stroller in

"Say hi" Tori said

"Hi" Jade said shyly

"Come on in!" Tori said as she stepped aside to let Alex and Cat in. Tori placed Jade on the floor to hug Alex.

Cat smiled at Jade from behind her pacifier. Jade looked away not in the mood the last playdate got her the worst punishment of her life. She can't see anything positive coming out of this sleepover.

"Lets get you out" Alex said as she lifted Cat from her stroller and set her down next to Jade before taking her coat off.

Cat waved at Jade.

Jade didn't wave back and moved away from Cat. "Hey that's not how we greet our guest. Say hello" Tori said before pinching Jade's sore bottom. Jade jumped and quickly obeyed Tori. "Hello Cat" Jade said

"Lets play!" Cat said as she stood up. Jade looked at Tori for permission. "Go ahead. Be good" Tori said

Jade lead Cat to her nursery and closed the door. "I already got in trouble for having real fun but we can just talk if you want" Jade said

"Where da toys?" Cat asked in her baby voice, Jade raised an eyebrow. They're behind closed doors and she's still talking like a baby. Jade pointed to her toy chest.

"They're all in there" she said. Jade laid on her stomach and played games with her iPad which Tori had put a whole bunch of kids games on while Cat played with her toys. When the door opened it wasn't Tori that appeared, but Alex holding a diaper bag in her hands.

"Hi girls. Oh you two are playing so nicely! Your Mommy is on the phone, but we're going to have some dinner soon" Alex said as she sat on the floor

"Did you go potty yet? Your mommy told me you like to hold in your pee" Alex said as she turned Jade over to her back. Jade stopped her.

"I'm dry" she said.

"Let me just check you" Alex said as she pulled Jade's pants down and felt the front of her pull-up.

"Do you have to go potty?" Alex shook her head.

"Don't lie to me" Alex said.

"I don't have to" Jade said.

"Alright" Alex said as she fixed Jade's pants and went over to Cat to change her.

"Was she wet?" Tori asked as she entered the nursery.

"No" Alex said as she changed Cat. Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade.

"Are you holding in your pee pee?" Tori asked

"No Mommy" Jade whined.

"Why don't you play with Cat? Show her all the movies we have and pick one with her" Tori said before kissing Jade's cheek, Jade waited until Alex finished changing her to take her to the living room. Tori and Alex sat on the couch.

"So many" Cat said in awe as she looked at all the movies in the cabinet under the television

"What do you want to watch?" Jade asked

"Frozen! Frozen!" Cat said when she saw the movie

"Okay" Jade said as she put the movie in. Jade sore bottom is really bothering her still. Tori noticed Jade squirming around while the movie played.

"Jade, what's wrong baby? Come see Mommy" Tori said as she waved Jade over. Jade stood up and walked over to Tori. Jade jumped when Tori checked her pull-up.

"Oh baby, does it still hurt? Come here" Tori said as she stood up, took Jade's hand and brought her to the nursery. Jade began to cry when Tori pulled her pants down.

"I'm sorry baby. I know it hurts" Tori said as she put lotion on Jade's bottom gently. Tori lifted Jade into her arms when she finished and rubbed her back.

"Its okay. Mommy's got you" Tori said as she sat down on the couch with Jade in her lap.

When the movie was finished the maids finished preparing chili for the girls. Alex and Tori carried Cat and Jade to the kitchen. Cat quickly put her hands in the chili before grabbing her spoon. Of course the hot liquid burned the girl and she whimpered.

"Patience baby. You don't just put you hands in things" Alex said as she wiped Cat's hand off before kissing it.

"Ah ah ah, it's hot, baby hold on" Tori said when Jade reached for her spoon.

"Let Mommy blow on it" Tori said as she scooped up a portion of the chili and blew on it before holding it in front of Jade's mouth. Jade hesitated before opening her mouth and allowing Tori to feed her.

"Good girl" Tori said as she fed Jade some more.

"Oh Tori, I gave Cat a bath this morning so she doesn't need another one. She's tired anyway" Alex said, as she wiped Cat's face and hands when she finished eating.

"Oh yeah, that's fine I think they're tired anyway" Tori said "And you need to go potty before you go to bed" she said before tapping Jade on the nose and unbuckling her.

"You can use the other bathroom to change her Alex. The maids put the extra crib in Jade's nursery" Tori said as she put Jade on her hip and carried her to the bathroom.

Tori set Jade on her feet before unzipping her sweater and taking it off her. Then she took her shirt and sports bra off before slipping her pants and pull-up off. "Go potty, Mommy's going to get your pajamas" Tori said. Jade peed and then wiped herself off before waiting for Tori. Tori came back holding a pair of pink footie pajamas. Jade frowned.

"Oh, don't pout. We don't want you to get cold" Tori said before tapping a diaper onto Jade and getting her dressed into her pajamas.

"I know you're sleepy" Tori said as she watched Jade yawn

"Its been a long day" she said as she took Jade's hand and lead her to her nursery where Alex is rocking Cat to sleep.

"Go on into bed" Tori said as she let the railing to Jade's crib down.

Jade obediently got into bed before Tori tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl" Tori said.

"Love you Mommy" Jade said as Tori blew her a kiss, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

**Make sure you go to selbel143 and check her page for chapter 2! All odd numbered chapters will be on this page!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was the first one to wake up the next morning, it was fairly early in the morning. She sat up and looked around the nursery that was now hers. She turned her attention to Cat when she heard a small whine escape her lips. Cat was still sleeping, sucking her thumb, over all she looked very peaceful. Jade couldn't escape her little 'jail cell' all she could do is the look around. She sat there for about forty more minutes, before Tori opened the door to come see if her baby girl or Cat was awake.

"Hi, baby. Did you have a good sleep?" Tori asked as Jade nodded. Tori put down the side of the crib and lifted Jade out, before laying her down.

"Are you wet? You're still not holding in your pee pee, are you?" Tori questioned as she unzipped Jade's footie pajamas, and checked her diaper.

"Jade, I'm going to give you thirty minutes to wet your diaper. If you do not, mommy is going to make you go pee pee, do you understand?" Tori said as she grabbed a hold of Jade's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. Jade put out her lower lip and tried to turn her head away from her mommy's stern look.

"Do you understand mommy?" Tori said again, but in a deadly serious voice. Jade nodded slowly as Tori sat her up.

"Yes, mommy" Jade whispered as Tori got out a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt" with black flats for Jade to wear. Tori slipped the shirt over Jade's head and slid the jeans up and buttoned them, just in time for Cat to whimper and burst into tears.

"Mommy!" Cat wailed as she waited for Alex to come get her.

"Cat, your mommy is still asleep, but I'm going to get you ready" Tori said as she walked over to Cat and lifted her from the crib. Cat slowed down her tears as Tori changed her diaper and went to the over night bag Alex had left in the room. Tori grabbed one of the baby outfits that Alex had packed, she dressed Cat quickly, just in time for her phone to ring.

She left the room to answer the cell phone.

"Cat?" Jade asked as the other girl went straight to the toy chest. Cat gave a slight nod of her head to let Jade know she was listening.

"Can you talk. Like an adult?" She questioned, she watched as Cat stiffen ever so slightly in her manner.

"No" She whined as she took out some of the toys. Jade raised one of her eye brows at Cat, she went over to where Cat was sitting, before yanking out the toy that Cat had in her hand and gently sitting on her tender bottom.

"Hey!" Cat cried out as reached for the toy.

"No, you can have it when you talk normally!" Jade hissed, Cat glared at her and put her index finger to her lips.

"SHHH. I can't let mommy hear me!" Cat whispered as she glanced to the door. A confused look spread across Jade's facial features. She didn't understand why Cat was so nervous.

"You mean Alex?" Jade asking while whispering. Cat gave her a quick glance and a slight nod of the head.

"Yes! I don't want to get in trouble" Cat said

"Why would you get in trouble?" Jade questioned as Cat reached for the toy, only to have Jade put it out of her reach.

"Cause! Mommy said that I would get in a lot of trouble for not being her baby!" Cat hissed.

"I don't want what happened to you to happen to me" she said as she referred to Jade's spanking the day before, after she had over heard Tori and her mommy talking about it. Jade shifted as she glared at Cat, was it that noticeable.

"Don't you have the weekends were you don't have to be a baby?" Jade asked in full curiosity.

"I did" Cat whispered as she gave a sad look to Jade while playing with the hem of her dress.

"What do you mean you did?" Cat sighed.

"I did in the beginning, but over time Alex wouldn't allow it. She would ignore me or punished me, I just learned that if I didn't want that to happen I would just have to stay this way. It'll be the same with Tori, I'm sure of it" Cat whispered, Jade looked at her. Tori wouldn't do that to her, would she? Jade dropped the toy and Cat grabbed it. Tori walked in at this time.

"Come here, baby" She cooed to Jade, it had almost been thirty minutes.

Feb 9"Come here, baby" She cooed to Jade, it had almost been thirty minutes.

"It's been thirty minutes, are you wet?" She said as she unbuttoned Jade's jeans and checked her diaper.

"Nope, looks like mommy is going to have to make you" Tori said sadly as she began to press down on her little one's pelvis. Jade squeezed her eyes shut and her leg kicked out. No, no, no this can't be happening again, not in front of Cat, she thought. The warm, wet, liquid started to flow and soon her diaper was wet.

"See, I bet that feels better" Tori said as she laid Jade down. She quickly grabbed a pull up and wipes. She pulled Jade's jean shorts off completely and untapped her diaper. She wiped Jade clean and slipped the pull up on her and then the jean shorts.

"All better" Tori said as she kisses Jade's cheek, before picking her up and taking her into the kitchen as Cat followed at Tori's side.

Alex was already in the kitchen and at the sight Cat ran to her and gave her a giant hug. Alex helped the little girl sit in her chair as Tori set Jade down in her booster seat and buckled her in. The maids brought in some eggs for the two little ones while the two adults got pancakes. Jade glared down at her food, why couldn't she had pancakes as well? She was only a few years younger then Tori herself.

The frustration was becoming to much, she bit her lower lip in order to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. Jade noticed that she broke the skin when she tasted the unpleasant taste of blood. She was about to wipe it off herself when Tori did for her. Again, this was something she could do herself. She turned her head away in a way to show that she was starting to rebel. Tori sighed as she knew Jade was trying to be dependent, she left the girl alone to eat. She soon found herself talking with Alex.

"Hmhp" Jade said as she picked up her fork and played with her food. She didn't even like eggs, she pouted as the hatred for them grew the longer she stared at the gross yellow blob you call food. The anger well up inside of her as she quickly unbuckled herself from her damn booster seat as threw the eggs across the room.

"Jade! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Tori yelled as she got up and grabbed a hold of Jade's upper arm. The glare that Jade was giving Tori were full of frustration and anger. She ripped her arm away from Tori before sprinting out of the house and running down the street, not knowing were she was going.

Tori stood were she was stunned for a minute or two before shaking her head. She looked at her guests who were just as shocked as she was.

"I have to go!" Tori all but yelled, before turning on her heels and running outside the same path that Jade had just minutes before.

Had she taken this to far with Jade? Was it all to fast? Tori thought to herself as she ran trying to look for Jade. She knew that this was going to be hard for the girl in the first few days, but she was hoping that she would fall quickly and easily into the role of baby.

"Damn" Tori thought, Jade was fast. She had to look for the girl she loved, but Tori knew that it would be easier to find her if she took the car. She sprinted to her house and started to look for her purse.

"Tori, I think it's time we go" Alex said as she gathered all of Cat's belongings up and quickly left. Tori groaned as she knew it wasn't the first impression she wanted to make with her baby for the first time. Maybe the play dates could have waited until a few weeks later after Jade was into her role and comfortable.

Tori found her purse, which in her eyes took forever. She all but ran out to her car and almost slammed her fingers in the door when she closed it. Tori raced to find Jade, she didn't want her baby to be out in the huge place.

It took Tori about two hours to find were Jade was, she had seen her walking around near the London Eye of the city. She quickly stopped the car and stomped her way over to the girl

"Jade!" Tori called as she walked over to her, Jade looked up and bit her lower lip again, she knew she was in some deep s*** now. She looked down embarrassed as Tori dragged her to the car.

Tori was seeing red, how could Jade have been so stupid as to run out of the house. She was so happy that Jade was okay. She drove as Jade sat into the passenger seat. The car ride home was silent, you could cut the tension in the car with a knife, it was that bad. When Tori parked in her driveway she turned off the car and took a deep breath before looking at the girl in the car.

"Why did you leave?" Tori asked in a calm voice as she took a hold of Jade's hand. Jade squirmed around, before taking a deep breath. Might as well be honest about the whole thing.

"Cat said that Alex wouldn't let her be a grown up anymore. That she had to be a baby all the time" Jade whimpered, Tori furrowed her eyebrows.

"Baby, what does that had to do with us?" She questioned as she squeezed Jade's hand.

"Cat told me that you would do the same to me and I freaked out I guess" Jade whispered.

"Sweetheart, I'm not Alex. I wouldn't lie to you. As much as I love my baby Jade, I do love my regular Jade" Tori said softly as she brushed Jade's hair out of her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I got frustrated, it's all so hard and embarrassing. I just want to please you" Jade said.

"Then try your best and don't give up, then I wont be disappointed" Tori whispered as she leaned closer to Jade. She smiled as she gave Jade a kiss.

"I love you, Jade" Tori said as she leaned her forehead on Jade's and looked into her blue/green eyes.

"I love you too" Jade answered as Tori leaned back and opened up her side of the car before getting out and walking to the front door. Jade followed her and knew it was better to just take her punishment like a men...women.

The minute Tori opened the door everything went to business. Tori's facial features hardened as she pointed to the living room. Jade followed and wait for clearer instructions. She watched as Tori walked off into the kitchen, knowing that her mommy wanted her to take put Jade didn't follow. Jade waited for almost five minutes before Tori came back with a box of uncooked rice. Tori silently opened the box and dumped it in the corner of the room.

"Nose in the corner, on your knees, hands on your head" Tori instructed. Jade got down on her knees on the uncooked rice. She placed her nose in the corner and her hands on her head.

This isn't so bad Jade thought to herself as she thought Tori was going to spank her again for leaving the house in

the manner she did.

Tori smirked at the girl, she knew was going on in that head of hers. She thought "Oh, this is going to be so easy" Just you wait, little girl, it is not going to be so much fun in a few minutes.

Tori was right, about seven minutes after Jade was put in her time out her knee's were killing her. The uncooked rice was digging into her flesh and it was hurting. Tori got herself a cup of tea during that time and watched Jade squirm around.

When the forty-five minutes was up Tori called Jade over. Jade's arms were killing her and her knees were red. She walked over to Tori and sniffled. Tori watched Jade, she carefully brushed away come pieces of uncooked rice that had attached itself to Jade's knee caps.

"Did you learn your lesson, baby?" Tori questioned her

"Yes Mommy" Jade said as she looked up at Tori with tears in her eyes

Feb 9"So what do say?" Tori asked

"Sorry Mommy" Jade said as she wiped her eyes

"I forgive you baby come here" Tori said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her baby girl and kissed her cheek.

"So in a few hours Mommy scheduled for you to go to dance class with Carly. Until then what would you like to do? Do you need to go potty?"

Jade nodded "Okay come back to the living room and we can watch television or something"

Jade took care of business and then found Tori in the living putting on Sesame Street.

Jade rolled her eyes. The weekend can't come any faster.

"Come here and cuddle with Mommy" Tori said when Jade entered the room

Jade snuggled into Tori arms and ignored the show. She doesn't really care for Elmo.

"You want some milkies?" Tori asked when she noticed how bored Jade is

Tori lifted her shirt and unclasped her bra before allowing Jade to nurse. Jade latched on and slowly began to drink.

"My pretty girl" Tori said as she unbuttoned Jade's shorts and slipped them down after she turned off the tv. Jade acted as though she didn't notice because she doesn't want a repeat of yesterday

Tori untapped both sides of Jade's pull-up before taking it completely off. "I need you Jade" Tori said

Jade unlatched and wiped her mouth before sitting up so she faced Tori. Tori leaned in first and kissed Jade roughly. Jade leaned in and wrapped her arms around Tori as Tori pushed her back to lay her down. Tori broke the kiss to take the rest of her shirt and bra off before leaning down to Jade and kissing her neck. Jade moaned in pleasure when she felt Tori slowly rubbing her c*** before slipping a finger inside her. Jade un did Tori's pants and slipped them down her legs along with her p*** before doing the same. Jade came right after Tori.

"Oh s***! We have to get you ready for class!" Tori said as she put her clothes back on

Jade rolled her eyes. How did she switch back to the mommy role that quick? She thought

"Come on lets go change you" Tori said as she took Jade's hand and dragged her to her nursery

Tori laid a changing mat down before letting Jade lay down. Tori wiped Jade down before putting a thin pull-up on her and taking her shirt off. Tori put a black sparkly leotard on Jade after she put light pink tights on her. Tori also put Jade's hair in a bun and packed her black tutu in her diaper bag.

"Oh you look so cute!" Tori said "Everyone at the class is just like you baby don't worry. Mommy's being nice"

Tori slipped a black sweater and pink sweatpants on Jade and black uggs on her feet before packing a diaper bag. Jade does like to dance so she's not that upset that she's going to dance class.

Tori got Jade ready in the car with a small bowl of cheerios before driving to the studio.

Tori put Jade on her hip before walking in the studio after their forty minute drive. All over the place were mothers with their adult "babies"

Jade nearly gasped when she saw Carly and Sam.

"Hi Tori" Sam said as she changed Cary's diaper. Sam is really punishing Carly. Carly is laying on a bench stark n*** covering her b*** as Sam wipes her down and next to her is a very babyish pink leotard.

"There aren't bathrooms in here?" Tori asked

"Oh there are but when Carly acts like a big girl she get punished. Toddlers don't have modesty" Sam said as she tapped up Carly's diaper and put a bra on her.

Jade gave Carly a sad look as Tori sat her down on a bench. Tori took her pants and sweater off before slipping her tutu on.

While Sam and Tori talked, Carly and Jade went to watch another class in session.

"I'm sorry we shouldn't have smoked at the house. I got punished too"

"Obviously not as bad as me. You saw what she did to me. I'm thinking of leaving her" Carly said

"Well you get some time as an adult don't you?"

"Yes but its not enough. I don't even get it this week because of what we did" Carly said

"Well these classes don't look very babyish. They are actually doing full out leaps" Jade said as she watched the dancers

"Wait till you hear how the teacher talks" Carly said

A girl with red hair and brown eyes dressed in a white leotard walked over to them. (Jessie from Jessie)

"Hey Jessie this is Jade she's new" Carly said

"Hey. Is Tori Vega your mom?" she asked

"Yep" Jade said "Didn't really expect all of this"

"Yeah I'm pretty new to this too, I started last week. My mistress Teddy just threw all of this onto me"

"So did mine! I don't even have a choice!" Jade said as all of them sat on the floor.

"I actually play the part sometimes though just to give Teddy a feeling of what its like having a toddler around"

Jade raised an eyebrow "What do you mean-"

"Hey baby are you talking to your friends?" Tori asked as she walked over to Jade with Sam

"Yes Mommy" Jade said as Tori kissed her cheek

"Oh hi Sam. We haven't met I'm Jessie's mother Teddy" Teddy said as she shook Tori's hand

"Nice to meet you. Our girls seem to be getting along" Tori said

"Yes they are" Teddy said as she picked up Jessie

"Okay mommies you may send your children in!" A lady said as she stepped out of a classroom

"Alright baby its time to go in. Mommy will be right here okay? Be good" Tori said to Jade

"Okay bye Mommy" Jade said before walking into dance class with Debbie and Carly

Jade loved dance class and had a lot of fun she really likes Debbie as well.

Tori picked Jade up when she came out the classroom.

"Was it fun baby? Do you want to come again?" Tori asked Jade

"Yes Mommy. I made a new friend" she said as she pointed to Debbie

"That's nice baby. I was just speaking to Debbie's Mommy and she said you can come over to Debbie's house today! We just need to stop at home and get your stuff" Tori said

Jade is really excited to go to Debbie's house and finally give Tori what she wants.

A toddler


	3. Chapter 3

Tori took a hold of Jade's hand before taking her out to the car and buckled her into the backseat. The car ride to the house was rode in a comfortable silence since Jade had fallen asleep in the first ten minutes of the ride. When they arrived at the house Tori walked around to the side of the car. She opened the side door and starts to rub her little one's tummy.

"Wake up, baby" Tori whispered as she watched Jade started to wake up from her nap. Jade opened her eyes and groaned, she hated sleeping in the car and being woken up before she was ready. She was lifted out from the backseat and placed on Tor'si hip.

Tori grabbed Jade's diaper bag and her house keys before walking up to the front door. She juggled everything almost dropping Jade, but quickly tightened her grip on Jade which caused the girl to whine. She opened the door and placed her keys down in the glass bowl by the door before closing the front door and walking down into Jade's nursery. She placed Jade down on the floor and walked over to the closet picking out a new outfit for Jade to wear and getting a diaper to change her into.

"Come here, sweetie" Tori said as Jade slowly walked over to her while rubbing at her eyes with her fist. Tori smiled brightly and took a hold of the waist line of tutu that Jade was still wearing.

"No!" Jade whined as she smacked Tori's hand away. She was finally going to give Tori what she wanted. A toddler and what are one of the things toddlers do best? Whining and basically getting everything they want.

"We don't hit" Tori scolded as she gave Jade a spank to the back of her thigh before reaching to take the tutu off again.

"Noo!" Jade said as she took a step back before turning to the side, not wanting to take off her dance outfit.

"Jade, we need to get you changed. We have to be over at Jessie's house in a little while" Tori explained as she finally got a hold of the tutu and pulled it down and took it from Jade.

"Mommy, noo!" Jade screamed as she held her arms out for the tutu that Tori held in her hands. Tori stood up and put the tutu away from Jade's reach. She couldn't quite understand what caused Jade to start acting like a toddler so quickly because she wasn't happy about it a few hours ago, but she wasn't going to question it. She's just glad that she's getting the baby that she'll never have.

"No Mommy!" Jade cried out as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tori asked as she started to pull the black leotard down which caused Jade to cry just a little harder.

"Want my tutu" Jade cried as she pointed to the removed piece of clothing. The tears flowing as Jade started to pull the leotard back up. Tori pulled the clothing off of Jade.

"You want to wear your leotard and tutu to Jessie's and Teddy's house?" Tori asked as she pulled the pink tights off of Jade. She watched as Jade nodded with tears still falling.

"Fine, but only this once baby." Tori said as she took Jade's pull-up off before laying her down and slipping a diaper under her dry bottom before tapping the diaper up. Jade pointed to the leotard and Tori picked it up. She started to pull the leotard back up and put the black Uggs back on Jade before standing up and repacking the diaper bag. Jade sat up and watched her mommy, she stood up and walked over to her before sitting down next to her and resting her head on the side of Tori's leg.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Tori asked as she pulled Jade to stand up. Jade whined as she pointed to the tutu. Tori sighed as she walked over to it.

"Do you really need to wear the tutu?" Jade frowned as she nodded before taking the tutu away from Tori and put it on. Tori raised an eyebrow, but decided to let Jade's attitude go and hope that it will go away soon. She grabbed Jade's hand as they walked out to the car and Jade was placed in the backseat.

They arrived at Teddy and Jessie's house within thirteen and fifteen minutes. She got Jade out of the car and they walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. They waited for no less then a minute before the door was opened and a smiling Teddy was standing in the doorway with Jessie standing behind her.

"Come on in!" Teddy said as she stepped to the side to let the two inside the house. Jade hid slightly behind her mommy and clung to her shirt.

"Why don't you and Jessie go play?" Teddy said as Jessie went and took a hold of Jade's hand before taking her into the play room while the two mommies went to the living room that was attached to the play room.

The two "babies" sat down on the floor so they were looking directly in front of each other.

"So, I've decided that I'm going to play baby for a while, but to give 'mommy' a hard time" Jade said with a small smirk. She loved Tori with all of her heart, but she also wanted to give her a difficult time to how her what its like having a toddler.

"That's great. It's funny to see her frustrated at times" Jessie said with a small laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you" Jessie said as she stood up and walked over to Teddy. Jade sat down next to Tori on the floor as Jessie climbed up onto Teddy's lap and placed a small innocent kiss on Teddy's jawline and started to cuddle into Teddy for a few minutes. Tori smiled at the interaction between Teddy and Jessie, hoping that Jade and she would also have a 'mother and daughter' relationship.

Jade saw Jessie wink before pulling away from and tapping Teddy's arm as Teddy was in a conversation with Tori. Jade watched as Teddy grabbed a hold of Jessie hand that was tapping her and held it. Jessie pushed her chest out and scooted away so she could get her arm out from Teddy's hold. She started to pat Teddy's cheek to get her attention. With a small eye roll Teddy took her attention away from Tori to give to Jessie.

"Yes Jessie?" Teddy asked as Jessie slid down from the couch and pointed to the coffee table that had play-dough on it.

"Can't you open them yourself?" Teddy asked as she got up from the couch already knowing the answer. She walked over to the play-dough and opened the container and got the play-dough out for the two girls to play with.

"Go play, Jade" Tori encouraged Jade to go play. She watched as Jade walked over to Jessie. She smiled to herself at the bubble that was caused from the diaper that Jade was wearing. Jade was just so cute that she could eat her up.

Jade went and plopped down next to Jessie and looked at her for what to do next.

"Just play for a little while and then I'll show you what else to do" Jessie whispered as she started to play with the play-dough. Tori and Teddy smiled as the two girls interacted with each other and played quietly.

It was about forty minutes later and Jade had actually started to enjoy playing, she felt Jessie nudge her shoulder. Jade looked over and saw that Jessie was handing a small amount of play-dough out to their dog that was now laying next to Jessie, but just enough to make sure that Teddy saw what she was doing.

"Jessie! Don't you dare feed that to the dog!" Teddy said as she gave a pointed look to Jessie who backed her hand away to make it look like she was listening. She made sure Teddy was looking away before holding out the toy to the dog.

"That's it!" Teddy said as she stood up and walked over to Jessie before taking the toy away and setting it on the table.

"It's time that we clean up" Teddy said as happily as she could not wanting to show her annoyance. Jessie shook her head and went to play while Jade decided to listen and start to clean up.

"No, honey. You don't have to clean up" Teddy said as she bent down to Jade's level and smiled.

"Jessie, you need to clean because you don't know how to listen to momma" Teddy explained. Jessie groaned and continued to play.

"Jessie!" Teddy said.

Jessie looked up at her momma with a frown. Jade walked over to Tori and sat back down next to her on the floor. She watched as Jessie kicked her legs out and grunted.

"Help momma?" Jessie asked sweetly and Teddy smiled tiredly and nodded wanted to stop the oncoming tantrum in front of the guests. Teddy 'helped' clean up the mess which really meant that she would clean up while Jessie watched her.

Tori and Jade stayed over at the Teddy and Jessie household for about three more hours with nothing going on. They were now back home and Jade was laying down in the living room while Tori was on the phone talking to Sam. Jade rolled onto her tummy, crawled over to Tori and patting her leg.

"Uppie" Jade said and held her arms out to Tori. Tori lifted Jade on her hip without a word and kept talking to Sam on the phone. Jade played with her mommy's hair as Tori started to sway to the side. Tori grabbed one of Jade's pacifiers and placed it in her mouth as she ended the phone call. It was time that Jade take off her dance clothes and to be getting ready for bed.

Tori took her to the nursery as Jade was half asleep at this point in time. Tori gently placed Jade down on the floor and grabbed the pajamas that Jade was going to be sleeping in. Tori started to undress her little one and was glad this time Jade was letting Tori take off outfit. She check her diaper to see that it was still dry, but was too tired to make Jade pee. She sighed and dressed Jade in her yellow duck footie pajamas, Jade looked at Tori and smiled sweetly from behind her paci.

"I love you baby" Tori whispered as she lifted Jade into her crib and turned on some soft lullaby's, turning the light out and walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Jade watched as Tori left, she was extremely sleepy, but she need to let Tori know this too. She took the paci out of her mouth before sleepily gripping the side of the crib and pulled herself up and held onto the bar before calling out to Tori.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jade cried out louder as the seconds past when Tori wasn't in the room. Tori opened the door to see Jade crying and reaching for her.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be asleep, silly girl" Tori said as she lifted Jade from the crib, grabbed the abandoned pacifier, and guided the girls head into the crook of her neck. Jade cried and gripped Tori's shirt. Tori rubbed her little one's back and bounced her slightly.

"Shh, stop crying. You're okay" Tori said as she kisses the side of Jade's head and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Do you want some milkies? Is that what you want?" Tori asked as she sat down in the rocking chair and uncovered to let Jade nurse.

Jade turned her head away not wanting to have any milk. She whined as tears just kept coming, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head. With a tired groan Tori covered up and rocked Jade to try and get her to calm down. Tori gently pushed Jade's head down onto her chest so that Jade could listen to her heart beat. She had read somewhere that it's a comfort to a upset baby to listen to the heartbeat of the mother.

Jade calmed down some, but still fussed and whined. Jade tried her best to stay awake, but when her mommy placed the paci back in mouth and started to hum that's when she decided it would be best to just slip into sleep.

Tori smiled and placed Jade down in her crib before kissing her forehead and quietly slipping out of the nursery.

It was early morning a little after five a.m. when Jade woke up and knew that she wasn't going to go back to sleep. She also knew that she was going to have to wet her diaper again before she can get Tori in here and drive her crazy.

She sat down with a concentrated look on her face as she tried to get her body to let go. It wasn't easy and it took a few minutes before she felt the warm liquid fill her diaper. With a smile on her face as she stood up on her knees and started to call out to Tori again just like she had the night before. Jade knew that Tori wasn't going to be awake yet, but she was going to try her best.

"Mommy! I want out!" Jade yelled over and over louder and louder each time.

Tori was awoken to the sound of her baby yelling out to her. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was five twenty-two in the morning. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she got up and walked to the nursery. Tori smiled as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Tori questioned as she laid Jade back down. Hoping that she would sleep a few more hours, so that she could get her much needed sleep. Jade squirmed around and reached for her mommy wanting to be picked up.

"Uppie!" Jade cried. Tori sighed as she knew she wasn't going to get her sleep that she wanted. She lifted Jade out and laid her down on the changing table before unzipping the footie pajamas taking then off and checking Jade's diaper. Tori smiled brightly when she noticed that Jade had wet her diaper. She's starting to give in to the role, she thought.

"What a good girl You are wetting your diaper! Mommy's so happy that you're not holding in your pee pee anymore!" Tori cooed as she tickled Jade's tummy.

Jade giggled and squealed as she was tickled. When the giggles and laughter had died down Tori untapped the diaper and replaced it with a new one. She carefully cleaned Jade up and putting the diaper rash cream and baby powder on her before taping the diaper up. Tori put a sports bra on her and got out a knee length blue dress that flowed at the bottom. She smiled and dressed Jade before picking up three toys to keep Jade busy for a few minutes then putting her on her hip.

"It's the maids day off. So, mommy is going to cook breakfast today" Tori said more to herself then to Jade. She took Jade down into the kitchen and set her on the floor to play along with the toys.

"How about we have some French toast today? Does that sound yummy?" Jade nodded as she picked up the stuffed frog plush toy that Tori had gave her to play with. Tori started to turn on the oven to toast the bread. At this time Jade crawled over to her and went to open the oven door to see what Tori was doing.

"No-no, don't touch that. It's hot and can give you owies. Stay away from the oven" Tori explained as she started to make the mixture to coat the bread in.

Jade stared at Tori for a few seconds before quietly opening the oven door with both hands. She instantly felt the heat which caused her to drop the frog plush toy into the oven. Jade's eyes opened wide as she went to get the frog out of the oven and accidently touched part of the metal. She dropped the frog on the floor and studied her hand and found that she was okay.

Tori turned around at this point to make sure Jade was listening to her. She gasped as she raced over to the toddler and dragged her away before closing the oven door. She pulled out a chair and sat down before pulling a stunned Jade over her lap.

"Nooo!" Jade cried as she struggled to get away. Tori shook her head and placed four stinging spanks to Jade's diapered bottom. She stood the crying girl up before she dragged her to the corner, placed her there, and sat her down . Jade cried loudly as she turned around and reached for Tori wanting to be cuddled to know that her mommy wasn't angry with her.

"Turn around right now young lady. You're in time out until mommy comes and gets you" Tori explained as Jade cried and closed and opened her hands towards Tori to be picked up, not making any movement to turn around and face the corner.

"Do you need another spanking?" Tori asked as she raised an eyebrow. Jade shook her head as she turned around and looked at the corner of the wall.

The only thing that could be heard within the kitchen was the soft cries of Jade. Tori sighed as she listen to her little girl cry, but she needed to stay in time out. Tori quickly finished cooking the French toast.

Tori quickly finished cooking the French toast and made two plates. One for her and another for Jade, but with Jade's plate she cut up the French toast into small pieces before sitting it down on the table in front of Jade spot. With everything done Tori decide that Jade could come out from her time out. She walked over to the girl and turned her around before bending down to the sitting girls level.

"Jade, when mommy tells you not to do something you need to learn listen. You got a spanking and time out because you touched the oven when I told you not to, you could have been hurt really badly and mommy doesn't want that" Tori explained to the girl who collapsed into her mommy's arms and cried. She clung to Tori and whimpered. Tori stood up carefully and held Jade close to her.

"Milkies" Jade whimpered as she patted Tori's chest.

"Not right now, baby. You have to eat your French toast and then you can have some mommy milk" Tori said as she sat Jade in her booster seat, Jade whined but started to eat without any fuss. She ate about half before she put her fork down and reached for Tori.

"One more bite baby and you can be done" Tori held one more piece to Jade's lips as the toddler ate it. With a huge smile Tori wiped off Jade's mouth before lifting the girl into her lap as she uncovered. Jade latched on and started to drink slowly as Tori held her close.

Jade filled up on Tori's milk and unlatched before gripping Tori's pajama pants and sliding down and almost running out of the room while giggling. Tori laughs and covers up before going after the girl, she found Jade in the living room.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" Tori asked as Jade squealed before going to run out of the room, but Tori caught her and sat her down in front of the tv and turned it on to Bubble Guppies.

"Mommy's going to go get dressed and you're going to stay here and be a good girl" Tori said as she walked to her bedroom to get dressed. Jade decided to listen to her mommy and stayed to watch the boring little kid show. It didn't take too long before Tori came back into the living room.

It was now nearing eleven thirty and Tori had started to noticed her little one was getting slightly fussy. Tori had decided to let Jade be alone for a little while not wanting to listen to the whining and fussing at the moment.

Jade sat alone in the living room with a few toys scattered around her. She was starting to become sleepy now and wanting more of Tori's milk, but she knew that Tori would make her take a nap if she found out. Then Jade felt the familiar feeling in her bladder, she closed her eyes and let go.

Soon she wet her diaper and cried. She was sleepy, wet, and wanted more of her special milk. She also has a headache and feels sick. Jade cried as she stood up and went to find her mommy, she found her in the day room on her laptop. She stood in the doorway and screamed loudly to get Tori's attention.

"Baby, what's with the screaming?" Tori said as she put her laptop to the side and sat up. Jade sank to the floor and screamed louder as Tori walked over to her.

"Can you use your words and tell mommy what's made you so upset?" Tori tried again as she attempted to wipe away her baby's tears as they fell from her eyes.

"Noo!" Jade yelled. Tori groaned as she felt a headache coming on and rubbed her temples to try and get the headache to go away.

"Can you try? For mommy?" Tori said as she bent down and stroked Jade's hair.

"Are you hurt? Did you fall?" She tried again, but she wasn't answered. With a few minutes passing Tori decided that Jade was just sleepy from getting up so early and desperately needed a nap. She picked her up placing her on her hip.

"My baby girl is just tired" Tori said as she stroked Jade's hair as she entered the nursery.

"W-want milkes!" Jade cried as Tori laid her down on the changing table and checked her diaper to find it wet.

"You can have your milkies after Mommy changes your diaper" Tori said as she took Jade's diaper off and wiped her clean before putting a clean diaper under her and applying powder and rash cream.

"Does that feel better?" Tori asked as she tapped the new diaper onto Jade as the little one stopped crying. Tori walked over to the rocking chair and uncovered before allowing Jade to latch on. Tori rocked back and forth and rubbed Jade's back as she began to fall asleep while nursing.

As soon as Jade's eyes closed Tori kissed her forehead and laid her down in her crib after putting the railing down. Tori covered up before going to her bedroom and going to sleep as well. Jade is really starting to get into her role and its stressing her out. But if she had a real baby girl it would be like this or worse.

Jade woke up before Tori and she didn't only have to pee. Jade climbed over her crib railings and landed on her feet before running to the bathroom near the living room.

Tori then awoke two minutes later and headed to the nursery. She immediately notices that Jade isn't in her crib. "Jade? Baby where are you?" Tori asked as she ran out the nursery

Tori sighed in relief when Jade walked out the bathroom holding her dry diaper. "Jade Elizabeth! You do not get out of your crib without Mommy! Do I need to put a net on your crib so you can't climb?" Tori asked sternly before swatting Jade's bare bottom twice

"I had to go potty" Jade whined as her blue green eyes began to shine with tears.

The last thing Tori wants right now is a tantrum from Jade so she quickly picked the girl up and brought her to her nursery. "Mommy was just worried about you don't cry. Jessie is coming over today if you two are good girls she might even be able to sleep over" Tori said as she rubbed Jade's back

Tori slipped a pull-up onto Jade before carrying her into the kitchen. "Do you want some lunch. How about some pasta?" Tori asked

"Yes Mommy" Jade said as Tori put her on the ground.

Jade looked around trying to figure out something she could do to piss Tori off. Jade crawled to the cabinet where all the forks, spoons, and knives are and began to pull some out. Tori noticed her little girl messing with the silver wear and grabbed her hand. "No don't touch these the maids set them up nicely for us. Mommy needs to make lunch and I need you to be a good girl and wait for Mommy to finish" Tori said as she picked Jade up into her arms and took her to the playpen in the corner of the room she thought she wouldn't have to use anytime soon.

"You stay here and play with these toys while Mommy makes lunch for us and our friends" Tori said as she placed a few toys in the playpen with Jade before putting on Elmo's World. Now Jade can get out of this playpen but not without hurting herself.

"No Mommy I want out!" Jade cried when Tori began to walk away. Tori shook her head as Jade began to cry loudly for her as she made lunch.

"Okay okay come here baby Mommy's all done" Tori said when she finished putting the food on the table. Jade's still fussing over being put in the playpen.

Tori placed Jade on her hip and swayed around a bit. "You're okay" Tori said when the doorbell ringed

"Why are you so fussy today are you coming on with a cold?" Tori asked as she felt Jade's warm forehead

Tori opened the door to see Teddy standing there with a fussy Jessie on her hip. Jessie also looks sick.

"Hey Tori. I think the girls might've caught something at dance class" Teddy said as she walked in and put Jessie down. Jessie started to whine and she reached her arms out to her mommy to pick her back up.

"Yeah Jade's been extra fussy today" Tori said

"Hold on let Mommy take her jacket off. Tori can you get her jacket off please?" Teddy asked

"Sure" Tori said after she sat Jade down in her booster seat and strapped her in.

"Hi sweetie. Let's get your coat off so you can eat" Tori said as she took Jessie's jacket off and picked her up before putting her in a booster seat next to Jade.

The girls ate while Teddy and Tori ate in the day room next door.

"So how's it going?" Jessie asked

"Great I've been driving her crazy! It's actually starting to get fun. I don't think I'll ever get used to peeing myself though. I probably won't keep that up for long" Jade said

"Yeah Teddy usually has to force me for bribe me with candy" Jessie said "We should drive both of them crazy today"

"Yeah! We should trash my room!"

"Oh no I've done it before and I got the worst spanking. There was no acting involved in my sobbing. Lets just annoy them for the rest of the day" Jessie said

"Okay" Jade said as she unbuckled herself from her booster seat and put her and Jessie's plates in the sink.

"I want ice cream you want ice cream?" Jade asked as she went to the freezer

"Sure" Jessie said as she stood beside Jade

Jade and Jessie were half way done with their very large bowls of ice cream when Tori and Teddy entered the living room.

"Jade Elizabeth Mommy didn't say you can have ice cream" Tori said as she walked over to Jade and smacked the front of her hand "You have to ask Mommy not just open the fridge. You're sitting in the corner for five minutes" Tori said as she dragged Jade who's now crying, to the corner and sat her there

Teddy did the same with Jessie and left her in the corner opposite the room.

"If you keep being naughty we'll go home early" Teddy warned

When the five minutes was up Jade decided to still be mad at Tori so when Tori turned Jade around she was met with a grumpy pouty toddler.

"You don't go into the fridge without permission from Mommy" Tori said as she picked Jade up and rubbed her back before bringing her to the couch and uncovering and allowing her grumpy girl to nurse. Jade latched on.

"Uppie" Jessie said as she reached for Teddy when she walked over to her. "What do you say?" Teddy asked

"Sorry" Jessie said

"Good girl. You want milkies?" Teddy asked Jessie as she put her on her hip

Jessie nodded as Teddy sat down on the couch and uncovered to let Jessie latch on. "Slow down baby its not going anywhere" Teddy said as she rubbed Jessie's back

"We skipped our nap today" Teddy said to Tori "She just won't go down sometimes so I let her tire herself out"

"Jade been fussy almost all afternoon she woke up at five o'clock this morning" Tori said as she began to rock Jade

"You don't just put her back down?" Teddy asked "I do and Jessie goes right back to sleep. Sure she'll cry a little bit but its harmless"

Tori nodded "I'm thin skinned when it comes to this one" Tori said before kissing Jade's cheek

"All done" Jessie said as she sat up

"Now its quiet time. Mommy needs to get some work done you and Jade need to sit here and play nicely" Teddy said as she sat Jessie on the floor and checked her diaper "Mommy's going to change you first though"

"No I didn't go pee" Jessie lied

"Sweetie I just checked you" Teddy said as she grabbed her diaper bag and laid a mat on the floor before laying Jessie on it. "Hey stay still or we can go home and take a nap" Teddy said sternly as she pulled Jessie's pants off as she continued to squirm

Tori checked Jade's diaper to find her dry. "You call Mommy if you wet your diaper no more holding it in" Tori said

"Yes Mommy" Jade said as Tori placed Jade on the floor and put some toys on the floor for her and Jessie.

Jessie began to fake cry as Teddy wiped her down and placed a new diaper under her. "Oh stop you're finished" Teddy said as she tapped the diaper up and put Jessie's pants on. "See all done. Now play nicely with Jade" Teddy said before leaving

"How long have you had those?" Jessie asked as she pointed to two little cars that you push your legs on the floor to move

"I never even noticed those till now. You wanna race?" Jade asked

"You're on" Jessie said as she stood up

Jessie and Jade were probably at it for five minutes until Jessie threw up all over the floor. The sight and smell of it made Jade sick and if she wasn't that sick before she certainly is now. Jade also threw up then.

The gagging sounds caused Teddy and Tori to come out the dayroom. Tori gasped. "Oh they really are sick. Come here baby lets take a shower. Teddy you're free to use the guest bathroom right down the hallway for her. I'll clean the mess later" Tori said before taking Jade's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"My poor baby" Tori said as she peeled Jade's dress off and untapped her diaper after she started a shower for Jade. Tori washed Jade down gently before wrapping her in a towel and carrying her to the nursery and laying her on the changing table. Tori dried Jade down before tapping a dry diaper under her bottom and dressing her in a white pair of sweatpants and a white top.

"Okay baby. I think your playdate is over now lets get ready for a little rest" Tori said as she lifted Jade into her arms

"No! I'm okay now Mommy I wanna play!" Jade cried before having a tantrum, tired tears running down her face.

"Shhh you're sleepy" Tori said as she put the crib railing down and laid Jade down. Tori rubbed Jade's back until she started to quiet down and fall asleep

Teddy took Jessie home after cleaning her and helping Tori clean up the mess in the hallway.

Tori took a deep breath as she sat on the couch. Now will she be dealing with a fiesty sick toddler for the rest of the week.

Tori can't believe herself but she's ready for the weekend to come

**Head to selbel143 for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. Sebel has been M.I.A so I had to write these chapters alone. The chapters are combined into one chapter.**

Jade watched Tori as she pumped her milk into bottles for her stay at Carly and Sam's. "Why are you doing that Mommy?" Jade asked from the living room floor where she's watching television

"So you can have milkies while I'm away baby. Are you going to be a good girl for Sam?" Tori asked as she put the bottles into a cool

"Yes Mommy" Jade sniffed before sneezing

"Bless you Baby. I think you should have a bit more medicine" Tori said as stood up and lifted Jade into her arms "Were leaving soon all your stuff is in the car"

"I'm tired" Jade whined as Tori carried her to the kitchen and strapped her into her booster seat.

"I know you can sleep in the car. Here baby" Tori said before feeding Jade some medicine. "You're going to have so much fun with Carly and Jessie"

Jade fell asleep during the hour and a half drive and Tori didn't want to wake up her babygirl so she carried her inside Sam's house and laid her on the couch before bring her stuff in. Tori kissed Jade's cheek before she left.

Jade woke up in a living room she knew wasn't hers. She can see toys all over the place.

"Mommy Jade's awake!" Carly said from the floor where she's playing on the iPad with Jessie.

"Yes she is. Hi sweetie are you excited to stay with us?" Sam asked as she checked Jade's diaper which is wet. Jade's so sick she didn't even realize she wet herself.

"Lets change you and then you girls can all go to the playroom" Sam said. Now Jade knows why Tori could leave her here so easily. She's going to be babied just as much.

Sam lowered Jade's pants and opened her legs before untapping her diaper and opening wiped Jade clean quickly before putting a new pull-up on her. It was so fast Jade couldn't react.

"Okay lets go to the playroom" Sam said as she threw the diaper away and got some purell.

Sam got the girls settled in the playroom before leaving to order dinner.

"I can't believe we're still being babied" Jade said

"I know I thought we were going to have fun. I have a casting call for a television show soon so I don't really care" Jessie said

"Yeah I have a casting call for a runway show soon" Jade said

"Sam is saying that I can't go to my singing audition but I'm going to act out a lot and when she questions me about it I'll explain everything I want. It always works"

"Well I'm all for acting out" Jessie said "As long as its not that bad because Teddy will whoop my ass if I drive Sam crazy"

"Yeah I don't want to get caned again" Jade said

"Who here can cry like hell on cue?" Sam asked

"Oh me me!" Jessie screamed

"Okay so I want you to cry and tell Sam I hit you. Jade you get really fussy too ask for your bottle or something"

"Okay" Jade said getting excited

"Alright start crying" Carly said to Jessie

In only about fifteen seconds Jessie was having a full on temper tantrum. Sam ran into the playroom and picked up Jessie.

"What's the matter honey?" Sam asked as she rubbed Jessie's back. Carly winked at Jade to start.

"C-carly hit me!" Jessie cried

"Carly is that-"

Jade started her crying then. "Oh Jade what's wrong with you?"

"I wan mommy!" Jade cried "Wan milkies!"

"Oh honey you can have your milk at bedtime. Carly I'm coming to deal with you in a minute" Sam said as she took Jade's hand and lead the girls to their living room

"Here you girls want these?" Sam asked as she popped a pacifier into both of their mouths along with Jessie's blanket and Jerry for Jade

"Here sit here and watch some television until pizza comes" Sam said as she put on Doc Mcstuffins before leaving the room

"Oh she's getting it" Jessie said when she heard Carly crying in the other room "I want a pull-up I hate diapers they're too heavy" Jessie said as she got up and sat on the floor near her diaper bag

"I know Tori's always putting me in one. Its not like I use them" I said

"One time I was so mad that Teddy put me in one I pooped in it" Jessie said as she took her diaper off

"You did?" Jade said with a laugh "What did she do?"

"She changed me because I was crying my eyes out" Jessie said as she slipped a pull-up on

"Jessie did you change yourself?" Sam asked as she walked in with an upset Carly on her hip. Sam kissed her cheek before continuing, "You should've called me honey". It looks like Carly's plan is working.

"I didn't pee I just wanted a pull-up" Jessie said

"Oh okay" Sam said as she put Carly down when the doorbell rang "Baby don't cry Mommy will get you after I get the pizza" Sam said to Carly when she began to whine.

"Okay lets eat and then we're all putting on pajamas" Sam said

After pizza Sam dressed Jade in a white pair of footie pajamas, Jessie in a pink pair of footie pajamas and Sam is a purple nightgown.

As Jade spends more time around Carly she's realized she's really adapting to this life. She's having quite a tantrum right now because she wants Sam to hold her. She's not acting.

"I want you Mommy!" Carly cried from the floor where Jade and Jessie are sitting next to her waiting for Sam to hand them their bottles.

"Hold on baby I'm right here" Sam said as she stopped the microwave and handed Carly her bottle before picking her up. "All better?" Sam asked as she wiped Carly's tears.

Jade has also noticed that she's in a bad mood because she wants to nurse and Tori isn't here. Jade can't believe she misses breast milk. Jessie seems uncomfortable as well.

"I want my Mommy" Jessie whined

"I know sweetie you'll see her soon. Here drink your milk" Sam said as she handed Jessie a warm bottle with the hand that isn't holding Carly. "Here Jade" Sam said as she gave Jade her bottle

"Thank you" Jade said

"You're welcome come on girls lets go upstairs" Sam said as she lead Jessie and Jade to the guest room. To Jade's surprise there are two beds in the room for them to sleep in.

"Alright girls if you need anything just knock on the door. You can call your mommy's in the morning" Sam said before turning on small light and turning off the lights

FOUR DAYS LATER:

It was a very eventful four days at Sam's house but Carly, Jessie, and Jade are all very excited to be adults.

"I haven't used a blow dryer in so long" Jade said as she did her hair in the bathroom beside Jessie who's doing her makeup. Carly already left to go to an audition.

"I know you'd think I forgot how to do my makeup" Jessie said as she put on some lipstick "I'm going to nail this audition. I love dancing and acting"

"I supposed to do an audition for a commercial next week, they want a ballet dancer. I'm going to ask Tori if I can go back to class" Jade said as she put fixed her black high waisted shorts and grey crop top

"You think she'll say yes?" Jessie asked

"I hope so. I think our ubers are here" Jade said as she grabbed her purse that was in her suitcase

Jade spotted one of her best friends Beck when she got to the casting call. She and him have a long history together. Jade met Beck at a photo shoot for H&amp;M in New York City. Jade and Tori had already been dating but they were in a huge fight at the time. Jade was having trouble with Tori's authority especially her no smoking rule. She and Beck slept with each other twice and Jade knew it was wrong. She loves Tori so she told her the truth and Tori forgave Jade though she was still canned twice for it. Jade never stopped being friends with Beck though. He really makes her feel better and now that Tori's her "mommy" more than her girlfriend/mistress she's glad she can hang out with Beck. Beck is easy to talk to and he gives good advice.

"You look great! I'm surprised you came to this audition" Beck said as he and Jade hugged

"Why?" Jade asked

"If you get in they send you to Thailand for the show" Beck said "You didn't know that?"

"No" Jade said. She knows Tori missed that part in the email because one of her rules is that Jade can't leave the country without her. But this is a really big opportunity and Jade wants to do it.

Jade's used to this routine she knows how to impress people and her eyes always attract attention. Jade introduced herself to the directors on the runway show and handed them her headshot and resume before doing her walk. If she gets in she'll hear about it in a week.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Beck asked

"Yeah sure. You don't mind if I smoke in your car right?"

"No of course not I do it too. You should quit though"

"I barely have one a day" Jade said as she got into Beck's Jeep

"So how's Tori?" Beck asked

It almost took Jade a while to answer that. Tori's been Mommy lately and doesn't display her feelings like her girlfriend.

"She's good" Jade said

"What was that hesitation?" Beck asked

"She's just been a little distant lately I guess" Jade said "You have anyone important in your life?"

"Nope" Beck said "And I'm doing just fine. I missed you"

"I missed you too. I'll see you around though"

"I'd like that" Beck said with a smile

Tori's POV:

Jade's casting call endedat 1:00and Tori told her to be home by2:30. It is now almostten o'clockand Jade isn't home. Tori knows she's probably out with friends when she should be home.

Tori's so mad right now that she began to watch the cooking channel to calm her nerves. Of course as soon as Jade finally walked into the house Tori forgot all about calm.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tori asked

"I was out you told me I could be an adult-"

"I told you to be home by2:30and it is past ten Jade! What were you doing? Smoking?"

"I was hanging out with Beck and his friends you said I can't smoke in your house not on my own" Jade said "I'm sorry"

"No that is not going to cut it. What do you think your punishment should be?" Tori asked

"I don't think I should be punished! You lied to me Tori! You promised me if I agreed to this we'd be together forever and then you put me in a diaper and make me be your baby? What the hell! I don't want to be like Cat or even Carly I don't want to need you like a kid. I should need you like a girl friend!"

Tori's hurt, she and Jade have already talked about this. "You can try this adult thing next weekend because you still want to act like a child. If you can't accept it then think of it as a punishment for this. You aren't trying Jade" Tori said as she grabbed Jade's arm and turned her around before bending her down on the couch.

Jade knows better than to fight back but Tori isn't listening to her. Jade wants her girlfriend back. She cringed as she felt Jade lower her shorts and panties. Tori removed her belt before giving Jade the first lash without a warning. She's hitting harder than usual because she's only giving Jade thirty.

Jade didn't cry out the whole time though one tear slipped out of her eye.

"Don't move" Tori said before leaving and going to the nursery to get pajamas and a diaper for Jade.

"Lift your foot" Tori said to Jade before tapping a diaper onto Jade and dressing her into her pajamas. Jade is silent. If Tori wants a two year she'll get a two year old but she'll get the worst two year old ever.

Jade couldn't help but smile as she laid in her crib ready for the morning.

Jade's POV:

Because Jade got home so late she wasn't ready to wake up at eight but she woke up at five having to go to the bathroom but instead of getting out the crib she went in her diaper. Tori wants the whole package so that's what she'll get.

"Good morning babygirl" Tori said as she turned light on. Immediately she smelled feces, Tori realizes what Jade is doing. She is trying to act like a real toddler that has accidents and give Tori a hard time.

"Oh I smell poo poo did you go poo poo this morning?" Tori asked putting a smile on her face to act like it doesn't bother her as she rubbed Jade's back.

"Noooo!" Jade whined as she moved away from Tori

"Come we have to change you" Tori said as she lowered the crib railing before lifting Jade out of it as Jade began to cry.

Tori laid Jade down on the changing table before removing her footie pajamas and then her diaper. Tori quickly cleaned Jade up before applying powder and rash cream and then tapping a new diaper onto her. Jade's still crying.

"Oh what's wrong are you hungry?" Tori asked as she slipped a black and white tutu dress on Jade and put her on her hip.

"Wan paci" Jade whined

"Okay" Tori said as she grabbed a white pacifier from under the table and popped it in Jade's mouth. Tori rubbed Jade's back as she whimpered and whined.

"The maids made French toast this morning" Tori said as she put Jade in her booster chair and strapped her in. Jade spit her pacifier out and screamed when Tori put her down and reached for her.

"You have to eat baby" Tori said as she cut up her French toast before holding some to the toddlers lips. Jade turned her head away.

"If you don't eat then Mommy's not giving you any milkies" Tori warned as she fed Jade a bite. "Good girl" Tori said when Jade ate.

When Jade ate a good enough amount for Tori she was lifted out the booster seat and taken to the living room where Tori nursed her. Jade fell asleep from nursing and Tori took that time to get some work done.

Tori hopes Jade will stay asleep for awhile because she's driving her crazy.

Jade woke up thinking about what to do to drive Tori crazy next. She doesn't feel like peeing herself yet pooping was already terrible enough. The diaper she's wearing is uncomfortable so she took it off before turning on the television. She decided to put on Orphan Black.

Tori was in her office planning a vacation for her and Jade. Tori works in business so money has never been a problem but she wants Jade to understand everything and she needs Jade to stop being mad at her. When Jade's mad she takes things to the extreme and she can hold a grudge.

Tori shut off her computer before going to the living room to check on Jade. She nearly gasped when she saw Jade watching Orphan Black as she sat on the couch, her diaper is on the floor.

"Baby you know you can't watch that and why is your diaper off? Did you have an accident?" Tori asked as she picked the diaper up and realized its dry. "Come on baby lets put this back on"

"No!" Jade yelled "I don't want that! I want a pull-up!" she yelled

"Is that how we ask?" Tori said as she picked Jade up and brought her to the nursery. "You need to stop being naughty today. How about we swim in the pool for a little while before lunch?" Tori asked

"No diaper" Jade said

"No you don't have to wear a diaper you can just wear your swimsuit" Tori said as began to undress Jade and put her in a pink bikini.

"Come lets go to Mommy's room" Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip and took her to her room.

"Stay right there while Mommy gets dressed" Tori said as she sat Jade down on the bed

Jade looked around Tori's room and set eyes on her beloved vanity. Jade makes sure Tori is occupied before putting on some of Tori's lipstick and eye shadow like how she used to do her own makeup until she felt a sharp swat to her bottom.

"You don't go through Mommy's things" Tori said sternly as she turned Jade around and grabbed a make-up remover wipe.

"No I wan it on!" Jade yelled as she moved away from the wipe

"Jade Elizabeth! You're taking off the makeup" Tori said as she held Jade's hands down and removed the makeup. Jade started crying and tried to move her face away.

"You're not being a very good girl today. Why are you so fussy you just took a nap?" Tori said as she picked up Jade.

"I don't like you!" Jade cried before smacking Tori on her chest.

"Hey we do not hit!" Tori said as she took Jade outside to the pool "Now you're going to sit in timeout for two minutes for hitting Mommy"

"Noooo!" Jade cried "You were being mean!"

"I don't care you don't get to decide now sit right here" Tori said as she sat Jade on a beach chair turned away from the pool. "Don't cry you brought this on yourself"

After Jade's two minutes were up Tori turned her around. "I put you in timeout because you hit me. What do you say?"

"Sorry" Jade said rudely

"Alright you can go play now" I said

After an hour and a half in the pool Tori took Jade back in the house and dressed her in a pull-up and blue romper before taking her to the kitchen for lunch.

"I'm not hungry" Jade whined as Tori buckled her in

"Baby its been a long time since the last time you ate. You want some yogurt?" Tori asked

"Yeah" Jade said

"Okay you can have some yogurt and then Mommy's putting you in the playpen while she eats. Are you going to be a good girl and have quiet time?"

"I want to watch tv" Jade whined

"If your quiet Mommy will put a video in for you" Tori said as she placed yogurt and fruits in front of Jade.

Jade ate all her food and Tori took her to the playpen and laid her down with Jerry, her pacifier, and the iPad. Jade messaged Beck while she laid down. She told Beck about how controlling Tori's been and how she just wants to get away for awhile. Beck told Jade she's welcome to spend the night at his placetonightand if Tori keeps this up she might just take his offer. There is no way she is going to be a baby for the rest of the weekend and this whole week.

Jade got bored of being in the playpen so she peed herself and stood up in the playpen. "Mommy" Jade whined form behind her pacifier

"Yes baby?" Tori said

"Change me" Jade said as Tori walked over to her. Tori checked Jade's pull-up and realized its wet, "Good girl not holding in your pee" Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip before laying her down on the couch.

"Do you want to go to dance class again? Jessie should be there" Tori asked Jade as she wiped her down

"Yeah" Jade said as she lifted her hips when Tori slipped a dry pull-up on her. "Okay lets get a tutu on" Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip threw out the wet pull-up. Tori dressed Jade in a hot pink leotard and matching puffy tutu with pink tights then took her pacifier.

"Alright lets go" Tori said as she picked up Jade and carried her to the garage.

Jessie waved Jade over as soon she got into class. "Did you go straight home after your audition?" Jessie asked as they stretched

"Hell no" Jade whispered "I partied with a friend"

"I did something terrible" Jessie said sadly "I was pretty drunk but I knew what I was doing…..I cheated on Teddy" Jessie whispered

"Oh Jessie. If it makes you feel any better when Tori put all these rules on me while we were together I cheated on her with one of my male modeling friends. Twice" Jade said

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes. She forgave me but she caned me for it twice because I cheated on her twice" Jade said "Was it with another girl?"

"No but I kissed a another girl when I was with her and that's why we moved here" Jessie said "That's why I don't want to tell her. She's going to be so mad at me"

"I think you should tell her. What if she asks you to marry her or something? Do you love her?"

"I love my girlfriend not my "Momma" its annoying. I want to have fun I didn't sign up for this shit" Jessie said

"You're right. I'm leaving Tori for a little whiletonight" I said "I think you should talk to Teddy"

"I will but I might leave first. I need time to think about whether I want to keep this up" Jessie said

After class Tori noticed a change in Jade. "You okay baby girl?" Tori asked as she drove home

"Yes" Jade said

"We need to have dinner its almost time for you to go to bed. I believe the maids made chicken with vegetables and some rice and beans" Tori said

Tori has different plans for Jade's dinner though. She's been acting like a little baby lately so Tori is going to treat her like one.

Tori changed Jade into a pair of pink footie pajamas before strapping her into her booster seat. Jade looked around for her plate of food like Tori's until she noticed the jar of baby food and juice in a sippy cup in Tori's hands. Now she's going way too far to get away from the spoon.

"Come on baby open up its good try it" Tori said as she dabbed some under Jade's lips. Jade didn't lick it and wiped it away.

Angry tears started to slipped from Jade's eyes as Tori kept on. Tori put the spoonful on Jade's mouth and Jade spit it right on her booster seat tray before she began to cry.

Tori slipped the food into Jade's mouth then. Jade nearly gaged at the taste and spit it out on Tori's face before screaming. Tori sighed before getting up and throwing the jar away and grabbed a wipe to wipe her face and Jade's. She didn't think it would be that bad.

"Alright stop screaming baby" Tori said as she cleaned Jade's face "Shhh stop you're too loud" Tori said before making Jade a plate of food and putting it on her tray.

Jade slowly calmed herself down and ate her food. She's so mad right now she can't speak.

She's leaving Tori Tonight. Its settled. When Tori decides her Jade is enough she'll come back.

**Will Jade come back? Or start falling for Beck?**

**Please understand that is I have to continue this story alone the updates might get even slower. I promise to try my best but I haven't heard from Sebel413 in a very long time. Requests and suggestions will help. **


	5. Chapter 6

Tori

Tori hasn't heard from Jade in a week now. She should've told Jade about their vacation sooner because she fears Jade won't return to her. Yes maybe she's been going a little too far but Tori really wants a family. She explained the rules and expectations to Jade and Jade was expected to follow them.

Tori's just frustrated right now. Jade blocked her number so she can't get in touch with her via phone.

She's trying to apologize and take her girlfriend on a beautiful vacation. But Jade is stubborn and would rather stay at a hotel if she's even at one. Tori has checked almost every hotel in the area and Jade didn't check in. Where could she be?

Then Tori remembered that Jade is logged into her email on Tori's computer. Tori got up from her sitting position on the couch and went to the dayroom where her laptop is. She opened Jade's email and found out that Jade has received a call back from the runway show she auditioned for. Tori also noticed that the show is all the way in Thailand. Jade's isn't allowed to leave the country without her but she broke into Tori's safe and took her passport the night she ran away.

What Tori found next is even more shocking. Jade's old friend Beck is on the lists of models. So Jade is going all the way to Thailand with the boy that she cheated on Tori with. Tori's hurt she knows Jade is in a really vulnerable position right now. Tori fears she'll want to be with Beck. Jade told Tori she was bisexual but that she wanted to be with her.

So Jade must be living at Beck's house then. Jade's off to Thailand in three days she's going to try her hardest to find Beck before then.

Jade

Jade just got back from dance class. She turned down the audition for the commercial because she's rusty with her pointe shoes but she's getting back on track. Jade walked to Beck's condo and took the elevator up to his floor.

"Hey how was class?" Beck said as he opened the door for Jade when she walked in before pecking her on the lips. Jade doesn't really understand what's going on between them but she's happy and that's what really matters. They did sleep with each other but Jade doesn't really feel bad because if she goes back to Tori she'll probably be caned. The only reason Jade started dating Tori in the very beginning is because Tori reminded Jade of her mother. She cared for her and loved her. Jade eventually fell in love with Tori but now that she's with someone else that loves her and doesn't put her in diapers she doesn't know if she wants to go back to Tori.

"Good my feet really hurt though. I'm rusty" Jade said "And still need to buy a suitcase for the trip"

"We could go to the mall tonight or something if you'd like" Beck said

"Yeah sure" Jade said as she sat down on the couch next to Beck

Beck pulled Jade closer to him "I love having you here" Beck said

"And I love being here" Jade said though she can't help but think about Tori at the house all alone worried sick

"So did you break up with Tori?" Beck asked

"I don't know" Jade said "Yes I cheated on her with you but at the same time I don't feel as though it's cheating. I don't know if I want to be with her"

"Why don't you know? It sounds like you'd like to be with me"

"It's complicated" Jade said

"Why do you keep saying that?" Beck asked

Before Jade could say anything she got lightheaded all of a sudden. "We can talk later I'm tired" Jade said before getting up and heading to Beck's room

THREE DAYS LATER:

Tonight Beck and I are off to Thailand for the runway show. Jade unblocked Tori's number and told her I'd be at the house in an hour to hear her out. If Tori tries to make her feel guilty once Jade leaving. Jade wants Tori to talk to her like her girlfriend not her mother. She is not her mother.

"Are you going to tell her?" Beck asked

"Tell her what?" Jade said as she grabbed her purse

"Tell her that you might be pregnant" Beck said

"Beck that's highly unlikely we used a condom. It didn't break did it?"

"No" Beck said "But you threw up yesterday"

"I have a virus Beck this has happened to me before" Jade said "Now I have to go I'll see you later"

Beck is keeping something from Jade. The condom did rip and Beck didn't stop, Jade loves him he knows it and he wants her. If Tori gets Jade back it'll be just like last time and Beck will be nothing to Jade but friend. He doesn't want that so he ejaculated in Jade while the condom was ripped.

Jade drove to Tori's and the moment she got to the door Tori opened the door and pulled her into a hug after closing the door. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried about you" Tori said before kissing Jade's hair

Jade didn't hug Tori back she just held one of her hips. "We need to talk" Jade said

"Yes we do. Come sit" Tori said as she walked over to the couch

Jade decided to break the silence and start. "Tori I don't think this is going to work. I know you said there is no way to break the contract but I'm seventeen Tori. I don't want this and I promise you if I knew this is what you had in store for me after signing the contract I wouldn't have signed it. I shouldn't be thinking about pleasing you or trying to do whatever I can to please you I'm not your slave Tori. I understand you're my mistress and maybe I was into that before because you reminded me of my mother before we fell in love. I just…I don't want to do this anymore. I'm coming to get my things when I get back from Thailand"

Tori quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before saying, "Jade I love you and I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted. But I only extended it because you went to go see Beck and you know how I feel about him since you cheated on me. This isn't forever but I can never have kids and I really want them-"

"Then why don't you adopt?" Jade asked "I would've raised it with you after a while but if you want to get married I shouldn't have to prove myself by being your baby"

"I'm sorry Jade. You know how much I love you and I know I went to far. I need to work on my controlling side but I thought this would be a good exercise. We don't have to do this anymore. The moment you get back all the baby stuff will be gone I promise. I paid for us to go on a trip to Hawaii. We can work on everything there and work towards our road to getting married" Tori said

"Maybe it's too late though. If this is what you want you should find someone else to do it" Jade said

"Jade it's fine I don't want anyone else I want you" Tori said

"You don't want me" Jade said "And you're not going to want me when I tell you this"

"I know you slept with him again. It's fine you broke up with me" Tori said trying not to sound hurt "Just come home when you get back"

"Well I need to think about all this. I thought you would kick me out" Jade said as she got up "I have a plane to catch but I'll keep in touch with you"

"Will you call me when you land?" Jade asked

"Yes I will" Jade said before leaving

Jade and Beck were distant during the trip after the first two days after Jade made the discovery.

She's pregnant, she bought five test and four of them say pregnant and one says not pregnant. Jade is so confused.

She can't raise and a baby and certainly not one with Beck. She really hopes the negative one is true. Tori will most definitely not take her back but Jade can't kill the baby. She's always been against that but she doesn't want to give it up for adoption.

Jade feels that Beck set her up. Maybe he's not what she thought he was. He should've known the condom ripped and he probably did. He probably thought that if Jade got pregnant they'd be a perfect family.

The rest of the week was a blur. Jade didn't say a word to Beck she just said she'd call him later.

"I have something to tell you" Jade said to Tori as they ate dinner

"Jade I told you we can start fresh my love. It's okay" Tori said "Why are you crying?"

Jade can't speak they've already hurt each other enough but now she might pregnant and everything is going to change. "I'm sorry!" Jade cried into her hands

"What for? I don't like seeing you so upset" Tori said as she sat Jade on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong"

"I might be pregnant" Jade whispered "Beck lied to me. I understand if you want me out but I want to keep this baby. I can co-parent with Beck if anything but I want to raise it with you"

"Oh Jade I'm not mad you. You don't even know if you're pregnant yet how about we take you to the doctor?" Tori said "If you're pregnant I'll be happy"

"But it's too early" Jade said "And I'd have to co-parent with Beck"

"Its fine" Tori said "It's fine I promise"


	6. Chapter

I'm sorry to say that I will not be writing on Fanfiction anymore. I've moved on to more mature writing and have found new inspiration through Camren(Fifthharmony) and Clexa(The 100).

I'm writing on Wattpad now. My account is Jesuisjolie. If enough of you want I'll continue these stories on Wattpad and redo them.


	7. Chapter 7

I've created a new account for you guys called BlackandRedRoses5 on Wattpad. So far Picking the Pieces Up chapter 1 is up.

Tell me any other stories you want me to put on Wattpad and I'll try my hardest to make it happen.


End file.
